When Two Worlds Collide
by aquamysticwriter
Summary: Clary and Jace become spies and go on a mission with Alex Rider and Sabina. Little do they know that they will come face to face with demons from thier past. WARNING post COG and Snakehead spoilers! Anonymous reviews accepted.
1. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or Alex Rider, they beong to the great Cassandra Clare and Anthony Horowitz.**

**Okay so I did a bit of editing on this chapter so if you have read it before July 29 ther are some changes. Anyways this is my second story and my first attempt at a crossover, I hope you like it.**

_Chapter 1 Birthday Surprises_

It was midnight and Clary shivered as the cool wind blew her hair off her shoulders. She stared out at the night sky, marvelling at it's beauty. Hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." he whispered in her ear.

Her heart soared at the sound of his voice. She turned around to give him a quick kiss before he sat beside her on the grass. Jace pulled out a small blue box with a purple ribbon and placed it in her lap.

"Open it." he prompted.

Clary removed the wrapping paper to find a small white box. Jace lifted the lid and she gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket. He lifted it out of the box and opened it showing her the picture inside. It was the same picture of them that she kept on her nightstand. Clary closed the locket and lifted her hair so he could fasten it around her neck.

"Happy Birthday." Jace kissed her passionately, his lips soft and warm against hers.

They pulled away both a little breathless and Jace wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you. I love it" she whispered back.

Jace smiled. 'I thought you would." He kissed her again.

"Ahem." Simon walked up behind them and cleared his throat. "If you're not to busy Isabelle sent me to find you. She said something about reminding you about your party tomorrow and she doesn't want you sleeping in and missing it."

Clary sighed. "He's right we should go back to the Institute now." She wound her fingers through Jace's as they followed Simon back.

******* seven hours later *******

"Clary! There you are. I see Jace already gave you his gift." Isabelle dragged Clary across the room and pushed her into the bathroom. "Now go get ready and when you're done come to my room so I can do your hair and makeup."

Clary came out of a steam filled shower to find a beautiful, strapless, red/orange silk dress and matching gold high heels lying on her bed. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and carefully slid on the dress. It fit perfectly. The snug bodice hugged her hips showing her curves and the skirt fell in soft waves at an angle that showed off her long legs. The whole top of the dress had intricate gold embroidery that matched her locket perfectly. She spun around and smiled as the light skirt floated around her.

Clary took the towel out of her hair and hurried over to Izzy's room. "Oh Izzy, thank you. This dress is gorgeous."

Isabelle beamed with pride. "Happy birthday, I knew it would look perfect on you. Now sit down and let me do your hair."

An hour and about fifty shades of lipstick later she was done. "There, now go find Jace and make sure he's ready while I get dressed."

Clary found Jace in his room and not only was he ready but he looked perfect. "You clean up well."

"Why yes I do." he gave her a smug smile. "Might I say that you look absolutely stunning Ms. Fray."

"Yes you might thank you."

"Oh honey you look so beautiful." Jocelyn engulfed Clary in a huge hug and handed her a wrapped package. "Isabelle will kill me for giving it to you now but I couldn't wait for you to open it."

She unwrapped and inside was a beautiful elongated dagger in a red leather sheath. Her name was engraved in the ebony handle. "Wow thanks but I thought you didn't want me to fight."

"I had it made for you a year before your memory was altered but now that you work for the Clave I thought you might need it. I figured you were going to fight whether I want you to or not so you might as well be prepared. The blade is enchanted with a paralyzing rune that won't affect but and just a scratch will immobilize your enemy for a few minutes. The handle can open up to a secret compartment that blocks out the waved from metal detectors so you can hide anything in it. Even if it's bigger than the hole it will fit. Oh and metal detectors can't pick up the blade either because it's not made of metal so you can take it anywhere with you."

"Oh mom thank you and don't worry I don't think Jace will let me do any real fighting anyway." she returned her mom's bear hug just as Izzy cam down and herded them into the car.

It didn't take long to get there though where there was Clary still didn't know, that is until she went inside. The doors opened to a ballroom decorated with a million balloons and streamers. There was a table off to the side piled high with presents and a truly humungous chocolate cake. Across from the table was a grand piano and playing it was none other than Alex Rider.

"Alex!" Clary exclaimed as she ran over to him. "Oh my god, how did you get here? I thought you were on a mission in Siberia. Are Jack and Sabina here?"

Alex hugged her and laughed. "First of all Happy Birthday and to answer your questions, Isabelle called MI6 and yelled at them until they assigned someone else and yes Jack and Sabina are here. Why don't we go say hi to them.' He led her over to the present table where Jack and Sabina where standing.

"Oh my god it's been so long since I've seen you guys. I 'm so glad you're here." Clary hugged them both and introduced them to her friends and family.

Once all the introductions were done everyone sang her Happy Birthday and she opened her gifts. After eating some cake of course. Alex even managed to snag a dance with the birthday girl.

"So do you like the party?" he asked as he twirled her onto the dance floor.

"I love it. Izzy's outdone herself this time."

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

"Thank you so much for my present by the way."

"I'm glad you like it but to be honest Sabina picked it out."

They laughed as they danced and smiled at Jace when he spun by with Sabina.

"Hey why don't you come by the institute with Jack and Sabina tomorrow? We can show you around the city before you go back to England."

"Sure that's sounds great, I don't think we'll get much time to hang out though. Alan won't let us stay for long."

Jace claimed her when the song finished and spun her over to the door letting the cool breeze wash over them as they danced.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight."

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway. "Yes and thank you." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced. "It's hard to believe everything that has happened in the past few years."

"I know what you mean and now that you are eighteen you are officially old enough to fight with us."

"You have trained me enough"

"Hmm I don't know, maybe another year or so…" he trailed off.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder and laughed. "Don't even think about it you know I'm good enough to take even you on."

"We might just have to put that to a test someday."

**Yay! First chapter done again :P Next chapter is more from the Alex Rider POV. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Recriuts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or Alex Rider, they beong to the great Cassandra Clare and Anthony Horowitz.**

**I have also edited this chapter so if you read it before July 29 this chapter is also different. **

Chapter 2 Recruits

*ring, ring, ring* "Alex would you please answer your phone already, it's getting really annoying." Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"Hello." he said groggily

"Alex, I'm sorry to wake you at this early hour but we need your help." Alan Blunt's voice came across the phone, he didn't sound sorry in the least.

The word help woke him up. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh nothing is wrong at all. I would just like you and Sabina to recruit two new members to be part of a special operations unit."

"Who, where and when?"

"I will send Ms. Jones with that information, goodbye Alex." and with that he hung up leaving Alex staring at a dead phone wondering who they were supposed to recruit.

He got dressed and went to the kitchen where he found Sabina at the table. She was staying on the room beside theirs in the hotel. "Good morning" he said as before giving Sabina a peck on the cheek.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Sabina

"Alan Blunt."

"What could he possibly want us to do when we are halfway around the world!"

"Recruits, he wants us to recruit two people for some special operations unit and Ms. Jones will be here in an hour with all the information we'll need."

"Can't that man ever give you two a break." Jack muttered from the stove.

Alex smiled "I doubt it, we are his best agents."

Exactly an hour later Ms. Jones arrived holding a file that she handed to Sabina before explaining.

"Alex, Sabina, so nice to see you again. As you already know Alan has sent me to brief you on your assignment. In the file you will find pictures of the recruits as well as their address, phone number and the location of our new York headquarters. It's under the Toys R Us in Times Square by the way. Mr. Smithers will be there waiting for you. You will not need any gadgets this time but I suspect persuading these people may not be to easy. We want them at headquarters by the end of the day so don't waste time. That is all you need to know for now, I will see you later."

"Well that was…"

"Odd." Alex finished Sabina's sentence. He shook his head, opened the file and pulled out the pictures. "You have got to be kidding me. Why is it that every person I meet has to become a spy? First you now them, just great."

"What? Who are the pictures of?"

"Clary and Jace."

"What! No you're joking."

"Dead serious I swear." He showed her the pictures.

"Well I don't think we need directions to find them but I doubt they will want to become spies especially not Clary."

"We have to try." With that they left the hotel and headed to the Institute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell to they want us? What could we do, we work for the Clave not the government. Heck the government doesn't even know what a Shadowhunter is!" Jace yelled.

"Apparently they want you to be part of a special operations unit." Sabina said calmly.

"We'll come with you but I'm not deciding anything until we find out what he wants from us." said Clary.

"Fair enough but I don't think Alan will tell you anything until you decide." said Alex.

"If he wants us he's going to have to." Jace said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack took them to there and told Alex to call if they needed a ride back.

"Hey Alex I know you're like a big shot spy and everything but this is a toy store and last time I checked toys were not lethal weapons." said Jace.

"You won't think that once you meet Mr. Smithers."

It didn't take long for them to get what Alex had said. Especially after testing out some of his latest inventions.

"Alex, Sabina. Great job getting the recruits." Alan Blunt turned to face Clary and Jace. "Clarissa Fray and Jace Lightwood. I'm so glad you two have decided to join MI6."

"Wait a minute, we are not joining anything until you tell us why you need us." said Clary.

"Well I'm afraid that's classified information. Unless you are working for us I cannot reveal that information."

"Then I guess you don't need us, we'll be leaving now." Jace took Clary's arm and started walking to the door."

"Wait. I would like you two to join Alex and Sabina on a mission in Toronto."

Jace stopped walking and turned around. "I'm going to need more information than that."

"I need the four of you to Find these two people." Two faces appeared on a giant screen.

"Yassen Gregorovich!" "Jonathan!." Alex and Jace said at the same time.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Are you wondering how Yassen and Jonathan are still alive? All will be explained in the next chapter if you review.**


	3. An Ancient Relic

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI or Alex Rider they belong to Cassandra Clare and Anthony Horowitz.**

**Sorry another short chapter I've been having a bit of writers block. Okay so Jonathan and Yassen who were both supposed to be dead are alive but why? Read on to find out. **

Chapter 3 An Ancient Relic

"How the hell am I supposed to find Jonathan, he's dead!" Jace yelled.

"So is Yassen!" Alex yelled.

"No niether of them are dead. Jonathan has found a way to bring Yassen back to life and as for how he is still alive I do not know. What I do know is that they are working together to get this." Another picture appeared on the screen.

"What is that?" Sabina asked.

"It's an ancient Shadowhunter pendant. A few hundred years ago it was given to a Shadowhunter woman named Alexa by an angel. He had fallen in love with her and gave her the pendant to protect her from evil. Unfortunately a powerful demon got hold of the pendant and used it to protect him from Shadowhunters. Alexa stole the pendant from the demon and broke it into five pieces so that it's power could not be used against her again." Jace explained.

"Yes and now Joanthan is using Yassen to get the pieces for him in order to put the pendant back together so that no one can harm him. They have already gotten two pieces and are hosting a party at the ROM as a cover to get the third piece that is being displayed in an ancient art exibit. I know that you and Clary have fought him before and Alex knows Yassen so I was hoping that you four would go to this party and stop them."

"I'm in." said Clary.

"What!" Jace yelled.

"I never thought Jonathan was dead and I plan to be the one to kill him."

"No way are you going! Jonathan is to strong he would kill you before you even got the chance to pull out your blade."

"I'm strong to. You were just sying last night that I could beat you."

"No you said that I said we should test that."

"Jace you know I can fight so just quit yelling at me and say you'll come."

"Are they always like this?" Sabina whispered to Alex.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh I'll come all right but you are staying right here."

"Sorry to interrupt you debate but I need to know if you will join Alex and Sabina on this mission."

"Yes, bothof us will join." Clary glared at Jace and walked out.

"Very well. I expect to see you four here in three days to get further information on your mission." Alan walked away leaving them to find their own way out.

Jace ran ahead of alex and Sabina to find Clary. He found her right outside walking back to the Institute. "Clary wait!" He ran after her.

She started to run before realizing that he would catch her anyway. "Why don't you want me to come?"

Jace fell into step behind her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"No that's not the reason. You've trained me to well to worry about my safety, it's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah there is." He stopped walking and faced her. "I don't want Jonathan to find out about your ability ti create new runes. If he knew about that he would want you to work with him. He would take you."

"Jace even if he did find out I would never halp him you have to know that."

"I do I just…I don't want to risk you."

"I'll be careful I promise. Just let me come, you can't kill him alone."

"Fine but I want Isabelle to teach you how to use a whip before we go just to be safe."

"Deal." Clary smiled and took his hand as they walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Sabina were holding hands as they followed Jace and Clary back to the Institute. "Well this mission definetly won't be boring with them coming along." Sabina remarked.

"Yeah they're life is just one drama after another."

"What's the deal with Yassen Gregorovich?"

"I've told you about him before."

"I know he's anassasin but why did he kill your uncle and not you? Not that I'm not happy he didn't I just want to know."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I remember the first time I met him was after my first mission and he told me to get out of the spy business before he got the order to kill me but when he was told to kill me he chose to die instead. I think that maybe I remided him so much of my dad that he couldn't bring himself to kill me."

"You're dad?"

"That's right I never told you. Yassen used to work for MI6 and he was my dad's partener once."

"Wow. He sure has a complicated history."

"Yeah but it's his future that I'm worried about. Alan said hat Jonathan brought him back to life but does he remember anything or will he kill me this time?"

"That's a good question, one that unfortunately I don't know the answer to. I guess we just have to be really careful."

"Yes we will."

**So not everything was explianed but at least now you know what they want. As for why Jonathan bothered bringing Yassen back to life that will be explained soon. BTW Alexa is not a real character I just made her up to explain how the peandant came about and what it is used for. Tell me what you think whether you liked it or hated it (I can take critisism no matter how harsh.) Please review.**


	4. Old Gadgets, New Looks

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own MI or Alex Rider**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the rest and I am happy about that because I normally can't write more than three pages. This one is not the start of thier mission but the next on will be for sure I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Old Gadgets, New Looks 

"So we have four days before we have." Jace stated. The four of them had returned to the Institute and were now sitting in the living room. Jack had come with them and Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke were there as well.

"How exactly are Yassen and Jonathan still alive?" Jack asked.

"That's the problem, we have no idea how they are alive. All we know is that we have to get into the party and stop them from getting another piece of the pendant." Alex explained.

"What if Jonathan and Yassen recognize you?" Isabelle wondered out loud. "I mean Clary's hair alone is like a dead giveaway."

"I don't know, we hadn't thought about that." Clary replied.

"Well I think I can change you and Jace with the help of some runes but Alex and Sabina you two will be harder unless you want to permanently change your look."

"I don't think you will have to disguise us." Alex said.

"Why not? Yassen has seen you before right?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes but I don't think he will recognize us. He was dead and as far as I know there is no way to bring someone back to life even with the help of runes right?"

"No there is no rune to revive the dead." Jace confirmed.

"So then Jonathan must have just reanimated his body."

"You mean he's like a puppet and Jonathan is the puppet master?" Sabina asked

"Exactly, and that means he won't recognize us because he's technically still dead."

Clary shuddered. "That is really creepy, we have to sneak into a party being hosted by a dead puppet."

"Well when you put it that way it does sound pretty creepy." Alex agreed. "But it also means that only you and Jace have to be disguised and Isabelle has already said she could do that pretty easily."

"Yes I can and Jace you're first." Isabelle started dragging him to his room.

"Okay but first I have something to tell Alex and Sabina. Actually Alec you can tell them."

"Well I kinda figured that sword fighting is the one thing they don't teach you at spy training camp so if you'd like I'd be happy to teach you."

"Seriously! That would be awesome." Sabina cheered.

"Alec is a great teacher, you guys will be pros in no time." Clary said.

"Cool, let's go." Alex said.

"Okay follow me to the training room."

"Alex sword fighting, this I have to see." Jack chuckled and followed them.

Two hours later Isabelle came out of Jace's room. "I know you really want to see what I have done to Jace but I am going to give Clary her makeover first so you'll just have to wait."

Another two hours went by before she finally came out of Clary's room. Alec had finished with Sabina and Alex's training for the day so everyone was back in the living room waiting to see the new Jace and Clary. "Are you ready to see what I have done?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes!" They all yelled at her.

She laughed. "Okay okay I'll bring them out before you rip my head off." She stepped aside and Jace and Clary walked out.

Jace's skin had been darkened and his face had changed. His golden eyes had changed to a deep chocolate brown and his nose was smaller and more round. His hair was now the same colour as his eyes with some auburn highlights and he was also a few inches shorter than before.

Clary was now taller but her skin was still the same. Her emerald eyes were now gold and pointed at the ends making her look more like an exotic jungle cat and her cheek bones had become much sharper adding to the exotic look. Her hair however was the most drastic change. Her wild red curls had been tamed into a jet black bob that angled down framing her face and brining out her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! You two don't even look like yourselves anymore." Maryse and Jocelyn exclaimed.

Isabelle beamed with pride. "I know I did an even better job than I thought and the look isn't even permanent. Clary helped me with the runes so as long as they remember them they will look like this for twenty four hours straight before they go back to looking like themselves."

"Thanks so much Isabelle. There is no way we will be recognized now and if Alex's theory is right he and Sabina won't be either." said Clary.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Four days later_

Alex and Sabina were now pretty skilled in sword fighting thanks to Alec and the four of them were back at MI6 headquarters ready to go. Clary and Jace told Alan about their disguises but at the moment they looked like themselves.

They had already loaded themselves and Clary's bottomless pit of a dagger with various shadow hunting weapons but had some things to add to their arsenal.

"Well I know you will all have to dress up to get into this party but you can't exactly sneak around or fight in a dress so I have custom made some special outfits for you. For Clary I have this purple off the shoulder dress with a silk rose. There is a button in the center of the rose that will change it into demon hunting gear and I also have some amethyst jewellery set in gold, the ring is a laser, the earrings are communicators and the rope style necklace is just that. It can unwind and be used as an unbreakable rope should you need it and of course you need shoes. These are genuine Prada stilettos that I have taken the liberty of altering to allow you to run and fight in. Just press this rhinestone and they will turn into black flats." He handed her the gadgets.

"Are you serious, these are so cool and I thought Isabelle was the only one who could make fashion deadly." Clary exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like them, they may very well save your life. Next I have a red strapless dress for Sabina with a sash and bow. The button on the inside of the bow loop will change it into your preferred spy gear and you get some ruby jewellery. The ring and earrings are the same as Clary's but your necklace is a choker that when taken off can change into a sword just In case you come across any demons. Your shoes are also Prada and can also change into flats."

"Thanks, do we get to keep the Prada shoes?"

"Of course you do if you don't destroy them first."

Clary and Sabina made faces that said how could we ever think about destroying Prada which produced another chuckle from him.

"Now for the guys. Your gear is pretty much the same. Tuxes that will change into demon hunting and spy gear when you pull both ends of the bow. Black dress shoes that I have altered to be very comfortable to run and fight in and cufflink communicators. Jace you get a watch that doubles as an x-ray device and Alex your watch does the same as well as it changes into a sword so you are not the only one without a weapon."

"I'm assuming the x-ray feature doesn't work when the watch is a sword right?" Alex asked.

"Unfortunately no I was not able to do that"

"Well these are still awesome gadgets. I will never underestimate an inanimate object again, especially if it was made by you." Jace said.

"Thank you but I have one last gadget for you before you leave. Actually this gadget will help you leave." They followed him to the parking lot and found a silver car.

"The Rider car! How did you ever manage to fix it?" Alex asked amazed.

"It was simple once I got all the parts back and it is now yours complete with all it's old features. I figured you would have more fun driving there yourself and it would be far less suspicious considering the amount of weapons you are carrying with you."

"Thank you so much. This is by far the best gadget you have ever made."

"Well you four should get going now and Alex please try not to junk the car this time."

Alex grinned as he got behind the wheel. "I'll try." And with that they set off to Toronto to meet up with some old enemies.

* * *

**Please review because it is seriously depressing to see that I've gotten over 50 pageviews and only 3 reviews. If you read my profile you will see that I promise to review every story I read and I have kept that promise so it would be awsome of you guys to do the same.**


	5. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or MI, If I did Alex would be allowed to have real weapons :P**

**So they have finally started their mission. They are in Toronto and are only a few days away from the party. This is just a short chapter to start off but I will post the next one soon and it will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Planning

They were about an hour away from Toronto and were planning what they would do when they got into the party.

"Wait a minute, how are we going to get into the party?" Sabina questioned.

"Do you have a picture of the invitation?" Clary replied to her question with a question of her own.

"Yes right here." Alex passed her the picture that Alan had given him. "What do you need it for?"

"Making new runes isn't the only power my extra angel blood granted me." She smiled and pulled out her sketchbook and some pencils. Ignoring Alex and Sabina's bewildered expressions she began to draw. A few minutes later she reached into the page and pulled out four genuine invitations.

"How did you do that?!" Alex exclaimed

'I told you, it's one of the abilities I have due to the extra angel blood I have. I can make new runes, bring things to life from paper and Jace can jump like a crazy spider monkey."

"Hey I am not a crazy spider monkey." Jace objected.

"Fine crazy bunny on steroids." Clary replied.

Jace glared at her until Alex announced that they were at the hotel.

"Now that that's taken care of let's go up to our rooms and finish planning." She tucked the invitations safely into her bag and got her luggage from the trunk.

A few hours later they were all gathered in Alex's room trying to figure out what they would do once they got to the party.

"Well I think that even though you and Clary are disguised that we should split up. Jace you can go with Sabina and I'll go with Clary. That way there is even less chance of us being recognized since you two are practically glued together most of the time.

Clary blushed and looked at Jace. "I think that's a great idea actually." Jace said much to everyone's surprise.

"You do?" Sabina asked in disbelief. "I wouldn't have thought that you would want to be separated from Clary."

"I don't but it would be safer and that way if you or Alex comes across a demon you will have an experienced Shadowhunter with you."

"Okay so we're set. We get in, get the pendant and get out."

"Is it ever really that easy?" Sabina looked at Alex.

"No but we can hope. We have our gadgets and Jace and Clary have their weapons. It shouldn't be to hard."

"You know every time someone says that things always go wrong." Jace pointed out.

"Yes I know but we have an arsenal of weapons, gadgets and the element of surprise." Alex replied. "I just hope that's enough." He said only loud enough for him to hear while wondering not for the first time if there was a specific reason Jonathan was using Yassen and not someone else.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but don't you just love foreshadow? Please review because reviews make me happy :D (see happy) **


	6. Not as Planned

**Disclaimer: Last ime I checked I was not Anthony Horowitz or Cassandra Clare so I do not own their stories.**

**I am sad to say that I will be starting school in a week so that means not nearly as much updates as I would like but I promise to post two chapters everymonth and if I can't I will write an author's note explaining why so please keep reading and reviewing my story. **

**The mission has begun! They are now in Toronto and on their way to the ROM read on to find out what happens. Also their comunication earrings/watches will now be reffered to as com units or coms jusst so you know. **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Not as Planned

"Are you guys ready?" Clary asked as they stepped out of the hotel.

"Yeah." They coursed.

Three days had passed in a frenzy of planning and training but the night had finally come. Jace and Clary were disguised and armed with as many weapons as they could carry. All four of them were dressed and armed with their gadgets as well and were on their way to the ROM.

"Ahh!" Clary squealed as she tripped over her own feet for the third time that evening. Jace caught her and chuckled.

"How are you ever going to act like a business associate of Jonathan's when you can't even stand on your own two feet?"

"I can stand just fine." She insisted. "I just need to be standing on flat ground as opposed to broken sidewalks that's all. I swear these heels are even higher than Izzy's"

Jace laughed again and fell into step beside her. "Whatever you say."

They arrived less than ten minuets later, flashed their 'fake' invitations and just like that they were in. They immediately split up, Clary with Alex and Jace with Sabina as they patrolled the floor in search of the pendant. It was a very upscale event with caterers and live music drifting softly in from another room. Many people were dancing so Alex took Clary's hand and twirled her around the room as if he went to parties like that every night.

After an hour of dancing neither pair had seen any sign of the pendant but they kept mingling and searching. Jace was dancing with Sabina when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. Sabina felt him tense and subtly looked in the direction Jace was staring in.

"Is that?"

"Yes." He hissed under his breath.

"Attention everyone." Jonathan called out and everyone stopped to listen. "As you all know the ROM has recently received funding for a new exhibit featuring an ancient pendant piece and as your host I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to witness it's grand reveal. Now I know you are all anxious to see it but I would like to wait until later to show it so until then please enjoy yourselves." He turned and left with another man following closely behind.

"Yassen." Alex whispered over the com unit.

"And Jonathan." Jace hissed back.

"Now we know where they are and when they will reveal the pendant so what's next?" Clary asked

"We wait." Sabina and Alex said at the same time.

Another hour went by before someone tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Alex and Clary both hid their shock when they saw it was Jonathan.

"Of course you may." Alex politely stepped aside and whispered to Jace and Sabina what was happening.

Jonathan placed his hand on Clary's waist, took her hand and led her across the dance floor oblivious to the fact that he was dancing with his sister. Clary tried her best to act the part.

"It is a pleasure to be dancing with the host of this splendid party." She gushed.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm surprised to see someone like you here. You don't seem to be they type of person that is interested in ancient artifacts no offence."

"None taken I have always had an interest in these things since I was a young girl."

"Well then I am very glad you came because I have the pleasure of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."

Clary held back a gag and Jace growled over the com unit when they herd Jonathan's attempt at flirting with his sister. Instead she forced herself to blush.

"Well I'm very flattered thank you." The song ended and before Jonathan could start another dance Jace cut in and claimed her. Luckily Jonathan left to dance with someone else most likely repeating the same lines he had used on Clary.

"Thank you." She let out a breath as they glided across the floor.

"I swear if he lays another hand on you I will…"

"Do nothing because that would blow our cover and speaking of which you should get back to Sabina before he gets suspicious."

Jace sighed. "You're right it's just he was actually flirting with you."

"And that's a good thing."

"What! How could your brother flirting with you possibly be a good thing."

"You mean unless it was you a few years ago. It's good because it means that he didn't recognise me at all."

"Oh, well I guess that is a good thing then."

"Yes it is because he's about to reveal the pendant which means it's time for us to disappear." Alex cut in as the four of them blended with the crowd.

Jonathan stood at the head of the room in front of a square box covered with a silk cloth. "It is now time to reveal the artifact you have all been waiting so long to see. I present to you a piece of Alexa's Pendant." He pulled off the cloth with a flourish and everyone in the room stared amazed at the piece. Everyone except four people that is.

"It's a fake!" Jace exclaimed.

"But that means."

"That Jonathan and Yassen already have the real piece." Alex finished Clary's sentence.

"And if they already have the pendant then they won't stick around for long." Sabina stated.

"Why do things never go as planned?" Alex said out loud as they all slipped away to change into their gear and search for the real peice of the pendant.

* * *

**Could their job get any harder? Yes it most definetly can and will in the next chapter so please review.**


	7. Sabina's Ancestral Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex or Sabina or Yassen or Jonathan or Jace or Clary or anyone, I only own the plot :( I don't own as much as I thought**

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story but i've had a hard time figuring out what should happen next. Well I think this is a pretty good chapter so on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Sabina's Ancestral Secret

Sabina and Clary ran through the dark hallways of the museum knowing that the guys would soon catch up with them. Jace and Clary were now out of disguise so they could all find each other easier. They checked every room but there was no sign of Jonathan, Yassen or the pendant.

Sabina who was by now ahead of Clary in another room screamed and Clary ran in to find her trapped between Yassen who was holding a gun to her head and Jonathan who was twirling a knife dangerously close to her throat.

Without thinking she threw her dagger at Yassen's arm paralyzing him before grabbing it up off the floor and facing her brother.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister. You're just in time to watch me kill your friend here."

Clary pulled out two seraph blades, named them and held them in front of me forcing Jonathan to move back. "What do you want with her?" she asked coldly.

"You don't know. She has a piece of Alexa's pendant and I want it."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a piece of the pendant." Sabina stood beside Clary quickly changing her necklace into a sword.

"Do not lie to me I know you have it." Jonathan lunged at Sabina, pushing her back and trapping her in a corner. Clary ran after him to divert his attention but a dagger flew just an inch past her cheek and pinned his shoulder to the wall first.

"Jonathan." Jace growled.

Alex rushed over to Sabina to make sure she was okay.

Jonathan pulled the dagger out and dropped it to the floor. "I'll forget about that Jace and let you live if you would just hand over Sabina."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Jace replied now holding two new blades.

"SHE HAS THE PENDANT!" He screamed losing his patience.

"No she doesn't." Alex replied calmly now holding his sword as well.

"That girl is Alexa's only female descendant which means that she holds the fifth and final piece of the pendant inside of her."

"That's not possible. If she was Alexa's descendant that would make her a shadow hunter." Clary said.

"Not exactly. Alexa was the only shadow hunter in her family. All of her descendants ever since have been humans. While it is true that she does have some Nephilim blood she is not and could never be a true shadow hunter. She does however have the last piece of the pendant and if you don't give her to me I will kill all of you."

"That's why you reanimated Yassen. It was the only way to get me and Sabina to come on this mission."

"You're smarter than you look and seeing as I have no more need for him." Jonathan threw a normal blade at Yassen hitting him in the chest and killing him again.

"Where is the real piece of the pendant that was supposed to be in the exhibit?" Jace asked.

"Right here." Jonathan held out a cord with four pieces of the pendant tie to it.

Jace lunged at him trying to get the pieces and Alex joined in. Sabina looked at Clary with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault." She cried.

"No it's not." Clary said fiercely. "You can't choose who you're related to." She looked pointedly at Jonathan.

"I guess but how are we going to get the rest of the pendant from him?"

"You are going to stay here while we fight because it's you that he wants."

Their heads whipped around when they heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. Jace and Alex were lying on the floor. Jonathan poised over them holding a blade over each of their hearts. Clary threw her dagger at him hitting him in the throat. Joanthan crumpled to the ground instantly and she and Sabina rushed over to Jace and Alex. Clary grabbed the pieces of the pendant from Jonathan's hand before she pulled out her stele at set to work on Jace.

He got up a minute after and looked around to find Jonathan lying on the ground. "Is he dead?"

"No just paralysed. He'll probably wake up soon so we should get going, I have the pendant." Clary relied. "Sabina how's Alex?"

"I'll live." he said slowly getting up. "I think Jonathan broke my arm and I have a cut on my head but other than that I'll be okay."

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"I'm fine to let's go."

"You mean you don't want to finish him off here?"

"The police are most likely coming and I'd rather not be around when they get here."

Clary started drawing a portal when she saw something move inside a cage in a dark corner of the room. She walked hesitantly over to the cage and peered inside.

"Clary what are you doing? We have to get out of here now." Jace said impatiently.

"Clary?" A voice croaked from inside the cage.

Clary jumped back and slowly backed up to where Jace, Alex and Sabina were standing. They had also heard the voice and didn't know what was inside the cage either.

"Help me please." The voice croaked again.

Clary started moving toward the cage again hercuriosity getting the better of her when she heard a thud and Sabina screamed again.

Jonathan had woken up and was holding Sabina by the throat. With his other hand he was dragging an unconscious Jace towards a portal. Before she or Alex could stop him he jumped into the portal.

"Bye sis. Don't worry I'll be coming back for the pieces you stole from me very soon." And with that he disappeared with Jace and Sabina.

* * *

**Yet another chapter done. I do have the next chapter typed up and ready to post but I'm holding on to it until I get some reviews so just click that green button and review away.**


	8. More Surprises

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz or Cassandra Clare. I'm just a random person that has decided to mess with thier characters a bit in hopes of creating a decent story.**

** This Chapter is dedicated to Alenax for convincing me to keep writing this story.  
****

* * *

**Chapter 8 - More Surprises

"Jace!" Clary yelled as she ran towards the spot where the portal had been just a second ago. She sank to her knees and sobbed. Alex put a comforting arm around her shoulder but his eyes were glazed over as well.

He held back his tears knowing that they wouldn't help and that Sabina was just as good a spy as he was if not better. "It's okay Clary. We'll find them I'm sure. Jonathan won't hurt them will he?"

Clary looked up at Alex. "I don't know." she said softly. "The last time Jace saw him they almost killed each other."

An expression of determination masked the sadness on Alex's face. "Then we'll just have to find them before he hurts them."

Clary nodded and stood up. "Let's get out of here and go back to the hotel."

"No please don't go. Clary please help me." The voice from the cage croaked again.

They looked at the cage warily and Clary pulled out her witch light stone. Holding it up to the cage with one hand and unlocking it with the other. Alex held up his blade just in case the thing inside the cage wanted to hurt them and Clary opened the cage door.

A dark figure stumbled out at enveloped Clary in a hug. Alex stiffened and was about to attack the figure when he realized it was a young boy about twelve or thirteen years old..

The boy let go of Clary and looked at both of them. "Thank you, thank you so much. Clary I can't believe it. I thought you were going to leave." He burst into tears.

"Max? Is that really you." Clary asked in disbelief.

He nodded and wiped away his tears.

She hugged him again. "Max! I'm so glad you're still alive. We all though…"

"I know. Jonathan told me. Is everyone okay? Mom, Dad, Isabelle, Alec and Jace?"

Clary nodded. "Everyone except Jace. Jonathan just took him and Sabina."

"What! Why and who's Sabina? And while I'm asking who is he?" he pointed to Alex "and why worried about Jace, I thought you two hated each other?"

"This is Alex Rider. He and Sabina are spies working for MI6 and boyfriend and girlfriend. Jace and I are actually a couple now too, no we're not brother and sister. Jace's real name is Herondale and the reason we're all here is because of this thing called Alexa's Pendant that protects the wearer from any danger and it was broken into five pieces. Jonathan is trying to collect these pieces so MI6 recruited Jace and I to help Alex and Sabina but it turns out that Sabina has the last piece inside of her because she is Alexa's descendant but since I stole the four pieces Jonathan already had he took both Sabina and Jace and then we found you." Clary took a deep breath and looked at Max.

"Wow a lot has happened since I've been gone. Knowing you though that's not all hat has happened and Alex it's nice to meet you."

Alex smiled and hugged him. "It's nice to meet you to Max."

Clary smiled. "So Max do you have any idea where Jonathan might have taken them? I'm the only shadow hunter who can draw up a portal so I would like to know how he managed that."

"What do you mean you can draw a portal?"

"Oh yeah you don't know about that either. Well Jace and I both have extra Angel blood in us due to Valentine experimenting on us before we were born. We have special abilities and one of mine allows me to create runes. Oh Valentine is dead now by the way."

"Wow that's pretty cool. Okay so what colour was the portal?"

"I think it was greenish grey. What importance does the colour have though?" Alex asked.

"Jonathan has many different Warlocks working for him and they draw the portals. Each one has a different colour portal and I think I know where that one led."

"Jonathan seems to have been planning this for a while now to have all those Warlocks working for him. Where do you think Jace and Sabina are now?"

"Not to far actually. That particular hideout is in an old warehouse on downtown Toronto but it'll be hard to get Alex in since we can't use an invisibility rune on him."

"Oh I don't think sneaking in will be a problem for me. I've been known as the ninja among some of the older spies at MI6." Alex replied.

"Okay well I think we should get back to the hotel now unless there are more prisoners." Clary said.

"No, it was only me." Max said.

"Then let's go. Max I'm sorry that I can't send you home now because I'm sure you've had enough of Jonathan but I think we'll need your help."

"That's okay Clary. I want to help and I know that you won't let Jonathan get hold of me again."

Clary smiled. He had really grown up but she wasn't entirely sure that it was just from time. He had changed as a person and that was evident even now. Even after years held captive by Jonathan he was still willing to face Jonathan again to help them.

She drew up a portal to the hotel room and caught max up on everything he had missed. Once he was asleep in the Alex's room she collapsed on the couch beside Alex.

"You know I'm glad that Max is alive but I can't help but think about Jace and Sabina." Clary said.

"I know what you mean. I think we should spend few hours tomorrow making sure Max is able to at least defend himself before leaving."

She nodded. "He used to train with Alec and Jace but I have no idea what the extent of is training is." she sighed. "I used to think being a Shadowhunter was hard but being a spy just may be harder."

Alex gave her a knowing look. "We'll find them." he said reading the sadness in her eyes.

"I just hope we don't find them to late." She said letting tears fall onto her cheeks.

Alex let his tears fall as well and they stayed there comforting each other and both hoping for the best. Both hoping that they would find Jace and Sabina in time.

**

* * *

**

** Max is back and you got a short sumary all in one chapter. Will they find jace and Sabina? And if they do will they be in time? Tune in next time to find out. **


	9. The End AN

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT**

_**I am leaving fanfiction. No this is no joke, I have been thinking this over for a few months now and I have decided that I will no longer be writing on fanfiction. I am sorry to abandon all of my unfinished fics but I will not be putting any of them up for adoption. Before I explain why I feel that I need to first explain why I am leaving. You see I am currently writing a novel, actually I have been for quite some time now and I was constantly looking for a way to practice writing to improve my writing skills. Fanfiction has provided me with that opportunity and now I have the drive and inspiration to finally finish my novel. Unfortunately all that drive and inspiration is only for my novel. I cannot write a fic without reason to and right now I need to listen to my heart however cheesy that may sound and leave this site behind me. Now to give reason for not putting up my stories for adoption. I feel that once a story is started only the author can truly know how it was intended to end and though I have no intention of coming back to finish my fics anytime soon I still feel that only I can finish them. I do not mean to say that any of you don't have creative ideas that may be better than mine for my fics just that I would not feel right giving away my story for another person to finish. I hope you understand my reasons behind this decision. I know that I still have much to learn but for now I believe I have learned all I can from fanfiction. Goodbye to all my loyal readers. Do not ever give up on your dreams; I sure won't give up on mine. Who knows maybe if I'm lucky you will see my novel on a store shelf one day soon. The last thing I have to say is don't ever quit just because the road ahead is a hard one because you will always be left wondering what if. Don't ever lose your sense of creativity, fun and imagination because life would be empty without it. Most of all don't ever pass up a chance to try something new if you want to do it because life never stops, you can't pause or rewind it so live in the moment and be yourself, it's the only you there is. I may come back one day if the road I take leads me back here but for now I bid you all farewell. **_

I leave you all with my new favourite quote and the motto I now live by...

"To imagine is everything, to know is nothing at all."

- Anatole France

**If you want to PM me I will most likely be on for a week or so in case you have any further questions regarding my stories. Just send me the question and I will post the responses on my profile page. After March is over I will be gone and any messages sent after then will not be responded to. This same message is posted as the last chapter of all of my fics and profile. Thank you for reading my fics over this past year and supporting me. I would not be where I am without you all.**


	10. Important AN

Well I'm back and hopefully I'll be here for a long time. I really can't say what made me decide to come back, all I know is that I have been so inspired to write in the past year and I want to share my stories with everyone. I have been doing a lot of writing lately; I actually finished the novel I was working on and now have another one in the working stages. Admittedly most of my recent writing has been for my own stories or have been fanfiction that includes my original characters which means I cannot post them for copyright reasons. However I have been writing actual fanfiction as well, fanfiction that I would love to post.

I cannot promise regular updates; actually I think that is what got to me last time. I just couldn't keep up with my promised for updates and I apologise for that. Even though I have even less time now than I did before, I think I have learned a few things about managing it better and I am very excited to be back.

I would also like to address the matter of my existing stories. I know none of them except for the oneshot are finished and I do still love the ideas I had for them but I think that except for Dark Princess none of them have a hope of being finished. Again I apologise for anyone who was waiting for an ending but I would just rather get a fresh start and really try to keep my stories more in character. If I do continue Dark Princess I will be editing the two chapters that are up already and there may be some drastic changes (I have a few new ideas for that story).

Well I think that's it for now. I may be getting a new poll or two up sometime soon so look out for that and I'd just like to thank everyone who supported my decision to leave. It really helped me sort through some stuff knowing that I had people who really did understand why I left so thank you.


End file.
